You have no right
by Anya M
Summary: Quand il est revenu. Quand ce mur a disparu.


« Yvänn ! »

Ses mains cognaient sans relâche le mur lisse et opaque qui se trouvait devant elle, cette verticalité abominable qui le séparait de lui. Sa bouche criait son prénom, encore et encore en espérant que sa voix l'atteigne. Elle était desséchée de l'intérieur, sans repère. Désespérément seule. Ou, du moins, loin de lui. Trop loin de ses mains, de ses mots qu'elle n'entendait plus, de son souffle sans lequel elle ne pouvait respirer à son tour. De ce côté-ci, dans ce désert blanc et vide, elle était... impuissante.

« Yvänn ! Je t'en prie ! »

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Ca faisait mal ; une douleur sourde, aigüe qui remontait tout le long de ses bras, de ses muscles bandés sous la tension et la peur. Ces coups de poing battaient le rythme de cette pensée qui la hantait depuis... des heures ? Des jours ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. Bam. Bam. Bam. Il est parti. Il est parti. **Il est parti. **

« Tu... Tu peux pas ! »

Elle détestait ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, creusant sa peau de raies salées et piquantes. Elle ne supportait plus ce cœur qui battait seul alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un autre se trouvait tout près, de l'autre côté de cette barricade inébranlable. Barricade qu'il avait dressée, lui-même. Sans mot dire. Impossible d'en faire le tour ou de l'escalader. Elle avait cherché de tous les côtés, une faille, une fêlure, un simple trou qui lui aurait permis d'entamer ce barrage. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien.

Elle frappait. Avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient. Et Dieu savait qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses. Elnöra était épuisée, meurtrie. Cet abandon était la pire des tortures.

« Tu avais promis... »

Qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il avait « juste » besoin... de temps. De calme. Pour penser. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Par amour, par confiance. Aveugle, idiote.

Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir.

« Yvänn... »

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de violent sanglots qu'elle ne cherchait plus à contrôler. Ses paupières finirent de tremper son visage en se refermant sur ses yeux rougis. Elle avait mal partout, mais surtout au cœur. A l'âme. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas voulu, mais il l'avait blessée profondément.

Le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Rendez-le moi. Je vous en prie... »

Elle martelait ces prières, les unes après les autres, en vain, dans une attente et un espoir qu'elle ne comprenait même plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti si soudainement ? Il ne pouvait pas briser sa promesse, leur promesse ; celle de toujours rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle avait peur de grandir, de ces paroles – « _Peut-être que tu n'en as plus besoin ?_ » – de cette solitude étouffante et immense. Ce trou noir dans lequel elle était entraînée alors que son astre avait cessé de tourner autour d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Yvänn... »

Elle leva les yeux et l'image floue et sombre de la silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur lui apparut. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre le vitrage épais alors qu'elle gémissait une nouvelle fois son prénom, qu'elle réitérait son appel. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber, surtout pas alors qu'il était si proche... et à la fois tellement inaccessible.

« Je t'en prie, reviens ! Me laisse pas ! »

Elle l'appela, encore et encore, de plus en plus faiblement. Il ne lui répondit pas une seule fois. Ne sembla même pas bouger. Le cœur d'Elnöra commença à s'effondrer, en même temps que son corps qui ne la soutenait plus.

Il s'éloigna. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses pas du regard, à travers ce mur à la fois trop, et pas assez trouble. Il partait. De plus en plus loin. Sans hésitation aucune. Elnöra se recroquevilla quand il disparut.

Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, dans une cacophonie aride et violente.

Il n'est plus là.

**C'est fini.**

_Il ne veut plus de toi._

_Grandis !_

La porte se referme.

Je suis dans le noir.

Seule.

_Il est mieux sans toi._

_**Peut-être n'as-tu plus besoin de lui ?**_

« Tu n'as pas le droit... »

Un murmure rauque et inaudible. Elle étouffait. Cette flamme en elle s'éteignait.

Les battements de son cœur semblaient compter les quelques secondes qui lui restaient.

Bom... Bom... Bom...

Et il sonnait étrangement. Sans doute... trop rapidement.

Elle risqua un œil vers son mur d'exécution.

Il explosa.

Et il apparut à travers ses éclats, tremblant. Désemparé.

Il avança jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cassé ça. Ce mur qui était devenu si épais. Durci par la douleur. Elle était toujours là, celle-là.

« El'... El'... »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus entendu ce mot murmuré par sa bouche ? Comment... avait-elle pu oublier cette couleur si particulière qui marquait ses yeux ?

« Yvänn... J'ai... J'ai pas pu... J'arrivais plus à... »

– Pardonne-moi... El', je...

– J'trouvais plus... Je savais plus comment ouvrir les yeux... »

Elle était misérable, presque pathétique. La douleur était encore plus forte tant qu'il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, Yvänn... J'aurais voulu...

– Idiote ! »

Il l'attira brusquement, fourrant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, glissant ses bras autour de son corps faible. Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler l'omoplate.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'aurais... J'aurais jamais du... »

Le voir pleurer lui fit mal alors que le poids de plusieurs tonnes qui écrasaient son cœur se retirait lentement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Les larmes d'Yvänn avaient pris le relais des siennes. Mais peu importait.

« Mais... Tu comprends... J'ai parfois l'impression de pas avoir ma place. De plus être...

– Tais-toi... S'il te plaît. »

Elle aurait voulu crier, le frapper de sa simple force d'humaine. Elle aurait presque voulu qu'il continue à s'excuser. Éternellement s'il le fallait vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Les bras d'Elnöra l'entourèrent.

« Tu es revenu... »

Gémissement. Nouvelle crise de larmes. Si c'était un rêve, qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Qu'elle reste plongée dans ce sommeil si doux et si bon. Tant qu'il ne partait plus.

Il la serra très fort, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'entre deux sanglots, elle s'imprégnait à nouveau de son odeur d'herbe et de feuilles.

« J'avais pas le choix, El'. Il est aussi là. Et je sais qu'il te suffit, qu'il...

– S'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien...

– Mais...

– Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Elle planta ses yeux dorés dans les siens, tourbillons de feuilles humides. Bien sûr qu'il était là, qu'elle avait Sa vie. Mais...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de tout laisser tomber ! Moi, je crois en toi, en tout ça. Tu peux pas réduire ce monde, notre monde, à néant. Je sais que ça compte pour toi ! Tu... »

Elle s'étrangla alors que de nouvelles larmes naquirent dans ses yeux verts. Elle savait combien il avait fait ça par amour pour elle et non par égoïsme ou défaitisme.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? Yvänn... J'ai besoin de tout ça. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Elle replongea dans ses bras, apaisée et dans un capharnaüm des plus bruyants.

« Je... Je sais. Pardon. Pardon. »

Ils restèrent prostrés l'un contre l'autre. Les pleurs eurent raison de leurs forces. Il la tint contre lui un long moment.

« T'en va plus comme ça. C'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre seul.

– Et si, toi, tu ne la prends pas ?

– Elle n'est pas nécessaire. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquels le vide se couvrit de couleurs. Un peu ternes, mais bien réelles.

« Je crois même pas qu'elle le sera un jour. »

Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

_'Cause the space between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly..._

20/03/11


End file.
